A Siblings Hurt
by depth-orca
Summary: I am returning to Tokyo. To an unwanted past; to help the senshi's and to help my little brother. Mamoru and or Endyimon who has no recollection of me. Which suits me fine...an unwanted past awaits to be revealed. One full of heartache and hurt....
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I have no connection towards having or owning Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Any coincidence towards other fan fiction or characters is definitely not purposely placed. And etc.  
  
From the Author: Hope you enjoy.it took me forever to actually get myself to work on this so don't be expecting the first chapter for another week or two. I'll get it up as soon as I can.  
  
The Prologue  
  
I awoke to the annoyance that was the alarm clock next to my bed, which I threw across the room shutting it up quickly. Of course, I also gained a loud thump on the exact same wall for waking the person in the next room. Sitting up in bed the quilt I had curled up in slipped down to my waist. I had turned up the AC last night which had me nearly freezing, but it bothered me little. The bedroom of my apartment was the coldest room and everyone who came in here always complained saying how weird I was for having it this cold. I did not let it bother me though. I love the cold; so much more than the heat around here.  
I went to turn on the lamp, when I had remembered I had left it one when I fell asleep last night. As a result it had burnt out some point during the evening, leaving me with a broken lamp to start my day off with. I left the bed walking over to body length mirror. I stood about 5'6" with knee length coco brown hair that now looked ruffled as well as in a tangled mess. I really did not have much muscle and was most just skin and bones as some would refer to me. My stormy blue-green eyes stared back at me as I moved down. I had a small yet curved nose meeting dull rosy red thin lips that most men found appealing which made little sense to me. I thought men loved big thick lips; I just shrugged it off. I had an average chest size; not to big or round as well as not small. I guess medium would be the correct term. My stomach was flat toned curving down to small hips and then to long legs. That were somewhat built from the running I did or a lot of walking. My pajamas consisted of a lavender tank top with the number 85 embedded on it that ended about mid stomach with Hawaiian style pajama pants that were extra long. The way I like them best. I looked from the mirror to the bed. The bed was a queen size with a solar system bedspread design upon it. The wall was painted in a dark blue hue tone with one painting hanging above the bed that I had bought awhile ago. The painting was of an ocean landscape showing a pod of Orcas swimming along on the bottom of the ocean along smooth rocks. Which some referred to as rubbing rocks. To the left of the bed was the open closest almost barren except the outfit I had picked to wear today. All my other clothing were packed. I walked over towards it taking out the dark purple tank top with black shorts that were clipped to the hanger. Going over to the end of my bed I laid the clothes down next to my ankle socks that I had set there the previous night. I quickly undressed from my pajamas changing into the clothes laid upon the bed. Putting on my socks I put on my Sketcher women's energy two shoes. Leaving my bedroom I walked down the short hallway turning left into the living area. Which consist of a small entertainment stand holding a RCV VCR and a 32' Sony television. A lazy- boy maroon recliner and a daytime sofa. Sitting in the recliner was my rocky canyon outdoor backpack filled with two thick books plus four spiral notebook. Placing the backpack over my shoulder I picked up my keys to the apartment on the entertainment center than went out the front door making sure to lock it behind me. Of course that was bright and early this morning; now I sit in my English IV class working on my essay which will be my final exam for this class. I am not really trying my best at this since my thoughts seem to be somewhere else, but I am putting some thought or effect into it as some would say. After writing down the conclusion I hand the essay in and walk straight out the door. Finally feeling the stress let up knowing I am through with college for this semester. What a relief! I walked slowly down the busy streets of Dayton Avenue. The sun was blazing down upon my shoulders adding to the dark tan I had received from living in the Sunny State for so long. I lifted the back of my hair off my shoulders and allowed the cool breeze to sooth the ache of my neck from just finishing my last exam. Tomorrow I leave for Tokyo Japan, where I am transferring to Juuban College. I am heading back to my dorm to finish up what little packing I have left to do. The rest of this week is going to be a long emotional one; I can already imagine it. Returning to the city I was born in. Unwanted memories and no one there except one possible remaining friend and possible family member. The childhood friend who I hoped still lived there. "Moto-kun." The breeze was feeling warmer, but still felt cool enough to relax me. A nice cool bath sounded good right now; since there was not a bathtub I would have to do with a cool shower. Either way it would make me feel refreshed. After finally entering my apartment I threw the backpack on the floor by the door. I looked up noticing that everything in the living room was gone. "Good. They must have finally came and got them. Took them long enough to get the stuff after they had bought it two weeks ago. I turned going to my left into the small tidy kitchen. That consisted of a Whirlpool refrigerator five upper wall furnished cabinets and eight lower floor cabinets which were now bare. In the far corner was the sink to wash dishes or my hands if I was in a hurry. I checked everything out then left going straight into the bathroom. Which consisted of a small marble floor connecting to a door bottom cabinet with sink, a toilet of course, and a single stall shower. The floor was tile in a stale-gray color with the wall a darkish brown. The shower stall was a creamy tan color; in a way did not look good with the floor but it was not so bad once you get used to it. Taking the clothes I had on off I placed them neatly on the toilet lid and turned on the shower to a cool temp. After reluctantly leaving the shower and drying my hair I put my clothes back on then returned to my bedroom feeling the rush of cool air hit me. Going to my bed I pulled out the black leather duffel bag that was weighted down with clothes and some necessities. All my other items I had either given away or sold figuring I could buy what I needed in Tokyo. Opening the duffel bag I placed the hair dryer within it than began rummaging through the duffel bag once more. I made sure I had everything that I would need; after finishing that I zipped it back up returning the bag to beneath the bed. Looking to my bed side table there was a small picture frame. Within it were two young children. One looking to be around the age of 9 and the other about 5. Picking the picture up I ran a finger over the young boys face. "Mamoru..."  
After staring at the picture absently I placed it back on the night stand turning away from it I walked out of the room into the kitchen. .****  
  
****I awoke to the sound of noise similar to that of someone slamming on the door. I pushed my head up looking to my clock finding it not in its usual spot. Oh yeah, I threw it yesterday against the wall, but where is that noise coming from? Than I realized it was someone knocking on my door rather loudly. I looked at my Chrono silver-metallic sports watch quickly jumping out of bed. Running towards the door revealing a rather ragged looking elderly man. He appeared a little to stout with baggy blue jeans and a worn looking navy blue sweater. His ruffled white hair barely able to see under his cowboy style hat. "You called for a taxi, Ma'am?" He asked casually his voice sounding like grinders from a car-eater.  
I had totally forgotten to set my alarm last night which had me sleep in longer than I had wanted. "Yes, sir. I'll be right out. Give me five minutes please." "Alright, Ma'am. I'll be just outside." He stated tipping his cowboy style hat to me and turned away. I shut the door walking back towards my room changing out of my previous night clothes into the same clothes I had worn yesterday. "This is not turning out to be my day." I pulled off the quilt folding neatly into a square shape as well as the sheets. I quickly looked around checking everything than grabbed the picture from the night stand as well as my duffel bag from beneath my bed and left the room being sure to turn off all ACs and any electric along the way. I left the apartment leaving the door unlocked; walking down to the main office turning in my keys and said my farewells. I found the man waiting in front of his typical yellow taxi as he held out his hand taking my duffel bag as he placed it within the open trunk. He opened the back door for me as I went sat down then he returned to the front to the drivers side. He shifted to drive as he started off towards the Kennedy National Airport.  
  
The scenery was nothing to me as we left the college campus. Palm trees lined along the sidewalks before houses or industry buildings. Victorian style houses were the most popular in this city as were the old southern type of living. Many people here preferred to build those types of living areas instead of the new model ones that only appeared about ever eight houses down. We soon entered the airport gates as he pulled along the side to the front doors. He stepped out being sure to get my duffel bag just as I stepped out taking it from him. I paid him giving him an extra tip for waiting so long on me. Than I entered the airport quickly taking out my plane ticket reading it. "Terminal D, Flight 189." It will be just down this way a little. I still had ten minutes so I was doing good on time seeing how is was only 9:20 a.m. which would have me arriving in Tokyo about 6:30 in the evening there with all the time zones I would pass. I soon arrived at the terminal seeing the others beginning to board. Handing the ticket to the attendant I then walked along the terminal walkway; into the plane soon finding my seat in the middle isle by the window. Which I preferred so I could look out to see all the different landscapes as well as the vast amount of ocean we would be flying over. I enjoyed seeing the different sceneries. Added to the fun as well as keep my mind off of what was to come. "Facing unwanted pasts." 


	2. Memories & Old Friends

I still have no claim on Sailor Moon or any of her characters. Tenshi is my own creation and not created from another person's character. If there are similarities to any possible character I am sorry. It is pure coincidence

Note from Author: GOMEN NASAI!! What how long has it been…6 months at least sense I put up the Prologue to Siblings Hurt…gomen it took so long…was having problems

creating this one…hopefully chapter 2 will not take as long, but make no promises. I really hope there are a few who are enjoying this…please review! Give me criticism tell me how

much you like it…more reviews the better chance I keep continuing this. Oh, and there will be quite a few flashbacks in this chapter as well as in other chapters most likely as well…

Stirring Memories & Old Friends

The plane jerked as we hit a bit of turbulence, but I still gazed out the window seeing as how that bothered me very little. Sure flying bothered me, but I was not like some and in

complete fear of it. I easily overcame that fear looking down into the expanding city. Tokyo's skyscrapers came into view as well as the roofs of other buildings and homes...home...

-flashback-

"Otou-san! Kaa-san!!" The young girl cheered as she ran to them, but their attention was fixed on her younger brother who had taken his very first steps; while her junior softball team

had just won the championship. She turned away walking up the stairs to enter her bedroom closing the door behind her..

-end-

Returning to a place I have no desire to be near, but yet here I am. The things I do for the people. Memories of long ago kept flooding my mind; memories I had at one time forgotten.

That had taken me so long to forget and yet here they were coming back at full force. Tears brim my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away as the plane bounced when touching the

ground.

"Please remain seated until we come to a full stop and the seat belt sign is off. Thank you for flying International Airlines Flight212. Have a nice day and stay in Tokyo, Japan."

The captain's voice came over the speaker, but I ignored it not caring for anything that he said....

-flashback-

"Otou-san!! You promised!! You promised you would take me to the fair. Why did you take Mamoru instead?" The young girl of eight cried clinging to her father, but he pushed

her away.

"Quit acting like a child, Tenshi. You are getting to old for fairs; get involved with other things for your age and quit the water works." He replied coldly as he entered the living

room with Oka-san and the favorable son. More tears fell as she ran upstairs slamming her door as she collapsed on her bed sobbing into her pillow...

-end-

I stepped off the plane walking through the terminal to be surrounded by waiting families as other passengers walked past me or ran past me into the awaiting arms of loved ones.

I walked right on through knowing there would be no one here for me. I was not worthy of any ones time; and no one knew of my arrival that I knew of. I had only told my Aunt I

was coming here and there was no one I knew of that lived here in Tokyo still. Except for my best friend of my youth, but that was highly unlikely. I came to the luggage claim

waiting for my duffel bag. Seeing it come into view I quickly took a hold of it slinging the bag over my shoulder turning to walk out, but stopped short. Standing before me was a

young man just a bit taller than me; maybe standing 5'7". His sandy blonde hair falling just barely over his sea green eyes.

He wore a blue and white flannel shirt with khakis and brown loafers. He seemed familiar and yet he didn't. I had nearly spoken in my English tone but switched it to Japanese; in

which I still had good memory of, "Can I help you, Sir?"

His smiled grew as a chuckle escaped, "Do you not remember this kawaii face, Shi-chan?"

...Shi-chan...only one person had ever called me that...

-flashback-

The young girl of ten sat in the porch swing as her coco hair fell over her shoulders as she looked through the window into the living room. Mother and Father sat in the floor watching

Onee-san unwrap all his birthday presents. It was their birthday, born on the same day yet four years apart and all she had gotten was a charmed covered bracelet. She moved her

wrist side to side watching the charms shimmer in the sun.

"Shi-chan!!" A child's voice called as she looked to the front of the yard to the white fenced gate. There a young boy of about six stood at the entrance of the gate wearing a dirt

smeared navy blue shirt with black jeans and sandals. His sandy blonde hair falling over his sea green eyes looking tousled by the wind.

The young girl smiled faintly, "Ohoya Moto-kun. What brings you here?" She asked seeing the wrapped packages in his arms. A medium sized box wrapped in baby blue

paper with a small navy blue wrapped package on top of that. He walked through the gate and up the steps to stand before her. "Mamoru is inside." She stated looking out to the trees

but looked back when a package was placed in her lap. The baby blue one rested in her lap as she looked up at him in surprise.

"Open it. Mamoru can wait; that one is for you Shi-chan. Happy Birthday." Motoki stated with a lopsided grin. She unwrapped the package to then open the box revealing

Nighttime Bear. A Care bear! Her eyes immediately lit up as she set the box down so to be able to wrap her arms around him.

"Arigatou, Moto-kun!!! How did you get it???" She asked carefully taking the plush bear out of the box to hold it gently in her arms.

"That is my secret, dear Shi-chan. Well take care. I will go inside now. Happy Birthday Shi-chan!" He stated smiling as he walked

inside....

-end-

"Futuhori Motoki?" I questioned still unsure if my assumption was correct but was answered by his growing smile, "Moto-kun..."

"Well are you just going to stand there or come and give me a hug to your long time friend?" He asked laughing with his smiling eyes. I walked into his open arms dropping

my bag so to wrap my arms around him. "Glad to see you are finally home, Shi-chan. We have missed you very much; more than anything I have."

"We?" I asked standing back so I could face him, "How did you know I was coming anyway?"

"My family silly. We have not heard from you in over two years. We thought something had happened to you and how I came to know is that Rebecca sent us a letter

telling us of your arrival." He answered picking up my duffel bag as he took a hold of my hand as we walked towards the exist.

"I told her not to tell anyone. I did not want anyone knowing of my returning, but I am happy to see you I guess." I answered flatly.

"You guess? I should feel so special then. Well come on a friend of mine is waiting in the car. I need to drop her off by the Arcade and then I will take you home. It is still

there you know? My parents could never sale it. They decided to keep it just in case you decided to return. A good decision on their part it seems." Motoki stated taking

my hand in his. "It is good to have you back, Shi-chan."

"Arigatou Moto-kun…" I replied in an emotionless tone as we exited the airport coming to a sea-green. Leaning against the passenger door was a young girl in a Juuben High

School uniform. Her sun-golden hair had a certain shimmer when the sun spread over it along with the slight breeze. She wore her hair up in odangos –what came to my mind

first showing off her cerulean blue eyes. She pushed herself away from the car when we came closer. Her smile was very sincere as she held out her hand.

"You must be Tenshi. Motoki told me about you. I am Tsukino Usagi. I was wondering, do you not have a last name? That kind of caught me off guard when that is all

Motoki said." She asked in cheerful voice, almost to cheerful for my liking.

"Gomen Shi-chan…."

"It is alright, Moto-kun. I do have a last name, but would rather for now just keep it a secret. I would rather not let anyone know of it just yet if you please." I told her

walking by them both getting in the back seat.

Usagi looked to Motoki who only shrugged opening the passenger door for her. Motoki walked around to get into the drivers side glancing at me but I took little notice as

looked out the window awaiting our departure. Motoki drove out of the main entrance way to the airport to weave through the traffic to pull onto the main interstate. As he did

so I would watch as other vehicles passed us by or we would pass them by. Seeing families within the vehicle struck me more than I had really thought they would, but I hid it so

not to be noticed. As I looked past the cars I looked into the heart of Tokyo with all its overpowering towers and buildings. Most of them I recognized from my childhood that

stood still stood in the exact same place as I remembered. Motoki pulled off the interstate to hit the main street driving a few blocks he came to a stop. I leaned over looking out the

other window seeing Tokyo Arcade; I heard the door open as I looked back seeing Usagi get out along with Motoki. I did the same so I could get into the front passenger side.

Motoki walked Usagi in as I stood by the car looking around to then hold my gaze inside the arcade where it stopped dead. Everything around me seemed to stand still as if time had

stopped for that instant. There he stood by the front counter talking to Motoki with Usagi by his side. Even though barely able to see the detail through the glass doors I could see the

midnight black hair barely covering his stormy blues eyes, "…Mamoru…iie…"

"Shi-chan?" Motoki asked stirring me from my thoughts to only have me glare at him. He looked at me confused but I ignored him getting into the car slamming the door. He did the

same except not slamming the door of course since he was not angry or anything. "What is wrong, Shi-chan?"

"Take a wild guess, Motoki." I answered not using his nickname making it all the more obvious that I was angry at him.

"Mamoru…" He whispered seeming to dawn on him, "Shi-chan I can exp…."

"Can you?!?! Did you just happen to forget to mention to me that he was here!!! I definitely would not of came here if I had known that, Motoki! In none of those letters you mentioned

that! None of them, something told me you were holding back but I didn't press it cause I trusted you!" I stated harshly turning to a yell at the end as I crossed my arms looking out the

window diverting my attention.

"That is why I did not say anything and why no one else did. We knew you would never come here if you knew he was here, but he is not the same. Believe me Shi-chan. He has changed,

a lot." Motoki explained driving out of the business area into the suburban area.

I gave a sad laugh as I looked over to him, "Not him, Motoki. Maybe in your eyes he has, but never in mine. He will always be the spoiled brother of mine. Always and don't you dare tell

me he changed cause of the accident! So he lost his memory of that and everything before; so what!! I will always see him as he was!! The favorable son to our parents…."

We came to a stop as I looked out my window my breath catching in my throat. Home, looking the same as I remember if only added color to it. A two story house, surrounded by a white

picket fence with stones leading up to the porch. Motoki's hand took mine turning my gaze away. In his eyes was that look he would always give when he knew he had done something wrong.

A smile crept on my face as I shook my head, "Moto-kun. Gomen for yelling. I can understand why you and your family did it. The Mamoru I knew will always be what I know, nothing can

change that; no matter how much you may say he could have changed. It has been over ten years since I have seen him, but in my eyes that changes nothing. Arigatou for bringing me home

and taking care of the place, but I have favor to ask of you as well as your family."

"Which is?" He asked already figuring what it was as he squeezed my hand gently.

"Do not tell him. Do not tell Mamoru of me or that I am here. Since I still get the feeling he remembers nothing; for now I would rather keep it that way. Onegai Moto-kun." I pleaded seeing

him start to decline. "I will eventually tell him, demo…just not now. I still have a lot to deal with at the moment. Especially memories of this place…" I stated getting out of the car as he

did the same getting my bag from the trunk.

"Alright, Shi-chan, demo I am giving you a deadline for this. He needs to know; more than you realize he does. I am giving you two weeks and if you do not tell him by the last day of the

two weeks then I will tell him myself. Alright?"

I nodded as I took my bag from him giving him a quick hug, "I would like to do this alone. Arigatou, for picking me up as well as for the lift. I appreciate it. I will come by this evening

or tomorrow sometime to see all of you. Will that be alright?" I asked opening the entrance gate. His smile grew as he nodded.

"Our address along with the cemetery is on the refrigerator. We thought we should give you that incase you decided to so see their graves. Ja ne! Take care and see you soon." He said

waving as he got into his car and drove off.

I watched as he drove off until his car faded out then turned to face my childhood home. A six bedroom four bathroom room house painted in a greenish-blue color. With a living room,

game room, kitchen and dining room. I could never figure out why they bought such a large house since there had only been four of us. Two bay windows on the front of the house on either

end looked into the living room and dining room. At the end of the porch was the porch swing looking a bit refurnished than I remembered it. Looking up at the second floor there were two

bay windows looking into one of the bedroom and game room. A balcony in the middle with a sliding door looked into the master bedroom.

I walked along the bricked path up to the porch reaching my hand out to the brass furnished door knob. I held it there for sometime not sure of whether I wanted to do this or not.

"Hello Tsuchi" A deep yet feminine voice stated as I turned my head slightly looking to the entrance gate. My gaze held turning into a slight glare. One of the last people I wished to

see at the moment. Sandy blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze over her navy blue eyes. At first appearance you would think her gender to be male, but I knew otherwise. I knew

her all to well. "Nice to see you too."

"Go away." I stated in a cold tone setting my bag down beside me so I could turn to face her. "You are not welcomed here. You or any of the others!"

She walked through the gate along the brick path and up the steps to stand before me. Both of us the same height so we were eye level, "What are you doing here? You must be

here for a reason."

"You tell me. Surely you have felt it rising if not then you are weaker than I suspected. Uranus." I stated with more of an icy tone glaring at her in even a darker tone. Her facial

expression was all to calm for my liking which only added to my anger rising.

"We have felt nothing. For one we are not connected to this planet like you are, Tsuchi…."

"Tenshi. My name is Tenshi. So quit calling me Tsuchi." I interjected getting tired of the formal name of mine which brought an amusing smile to her face. I gave a dejected sigh

picking up my bag once again and opened the door stopping in the foyer.

"It has been awhile ne?" She asked the concern evident in her tone as she stepped up beside me. I only nodded in response looking around. "Does he know?"

"Iie and he will not know until I am ready to tell him. Got it?" I commanded looking to her receiving a nod as she turned and walked out.

"When you can, come by and see us. We do need to talk. You'll know where and how to find us. You have done it before." She called back over her shoulder with my slamming

the door as her answer.

"Yeah like over a thousand years ago." I told the silence.

After going through the house making sure of everything I found my room setting my bag down by the door. I stood there just gazing into the confides of my room, the place I had

spent most of my childhood; never hardly leaving it since this room was my comfort. My only place to feel happy, safe, and comfortable. I stepped upon the wooded floor seeing as

how it had sometime ago been polished. The room was rather large, but then again with a full size bed caddy cornered in the far back right corner with two night stands made to be

caddy cornered on either side of the bed. A large earth tone rug in the middle of the floor, a chestnut dresser with five drawers on the left side of the room with a small desk to my left

a few inches away from the dresser making it kind of hard to get to the bottom two drawers. The walls were a dim stormy-blue color making the room much darker than it appeared to

be outside, but I liked it that way. More of a chance to sleep in if I chose. Looking back to my bed to one of the nightstands I saw a cd player. Upon closer look it was a 3-disc cd tower

player with a note on the top.

"Welcome home, Tenshi-chan

Love

The Futohori's"

I smiled at the note happy to know I was missed by at least them. Back then they had been the family I had wanted; since I always seemed to be over there a lot. I put the note back

down going to my bed laying down upon the star-moon bedspread that smelt new and clean. "…arigatou…" I whispered before drifting off into a dreamless sleep for once….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I hold no claim to Sailor Moon nor any characters used in this story. Any similarities to other stories is purely coincidental.

By Author: Well here after a LONG while is the next chapter to my 'Siblings Hurt' story. Really not much happens here in this one. Mostly all the other senshi's are introduced but I did leave it at a BIT of a cliffy…R&R plz!!

**A Gathering **

I sat within the creamy-white porch swing drifting back and forth staring out into the slowly fading green yard. A small albeit smile upon my face. Four days had passed since my return home and they had just seemed to fly by. Most of the evenings I spent over at the Futohori's catching up with them on the happenings of Tokyo. Unazuki, Moto's younger sister was thrilled to see me back and had literally dragged me into her room rambling on about things I had missed about her.

That also meant four days gone from the two weeks that Moto had given me in telling Mamoru who I was. I had only run into him one other time having been introduced by Tsukino-san who had been with him. Come to find out she was his girlfriend from what Moto had told me. Someone like her: bubbly, energetic, and so happy being with someone like him. Maybe he had changed, but I shook me head looking away from the yard through the bay window into the living room, "Like hell he has."

I stopped the swing taking a slight leap from the cushions heading to the door to begin making a small lunch.

"Yo Tenshi!" Haruka's voice called from the gate as I turned to look seeing two others with her. Another woman. Wavy sea-green hair that fell just past the shoulders with dark emerald green eyes. She held hands with a young girl-dark violet hair reaching just above her shoulders with soft lavender eyes. I turned around crossing my arms over my chest looking uncertain at them, "What do you want Uranus?"

"The name is Haruka. Tenoh Haruka. Do not be calling that out so lightly." Haruka commented smirking showing she was not angry at that as she made it sound by her tone, "This is Kaioh Michiru and the little firefly there is Tomoe Hotaru. I am sure you know the other side of them."

"Neptune and I am assuming Saturn." I answered in a monotone, "Now again. What do you want, Ha-ru-ka." Saying her name in syllables on purpose seeing her glare at me slightly but soon enough grinned.

Before Haruka could answer Hotaru stepped through the gate as she stood just before the steps bowing respectfully, "We would like to know if you would please join us for lunch, Tenshi-san."

I looked from Haruka to the young girl seeing as Haruka had not been expecting that either. I could not help but smile faintly at that though. I walked down the three steps squatting down looking into her lavender eyes, "Sure as long as you can keep her on a leash over there." I stated poking a thumb in Haruka's direction receiving a hot-tempered look from her and fits of giggles from Hotaru.

"Hai! I can do that. Ruka-papa is more soft than harsh." Hotaru replied as I smiled a bit more.

"Give me a second." I called turning to enter the house running to the bathroom just behind the stairs running a brush through my dark-cocoa hair then doing a quick braid so most of my hair would stay out of my face as I let the braid fall over my right shoulder. I looked at myself in the mirror shrugging, "Not much to look at…"

I walked back out grabbing my keys off the counter along with navy-blue backpack just beside the counter on the floor in the foyer than left the house closing the door behind me seeing them standing by a yellow convertible. "Yours I take it, Haruka-san? You always were one for speed."

"Hai!" Haruka answered grinning helping everyone in as she soon sat in the drivers side revving up the engine then sped off.

"Yep…you have not changed at all." I called over the wind rushing past causing my braid to fly behind me, "Where is eh…"

"Meioh Setsuna." Hotaru answered smiling, "She guards the Gates of Time. She comes and visits every once in awhile, but she must remain at the Gates most of the time."

"I should go visit her soon." I answered watching the houses breeze past.

"You can go see her?" Hotaru asked excitedly.

"Hai. Not very often mind you, for my visits could cause complications with the flow of time, but I try to every once in awhile just so she has company and is not completely alone. Would you like to go with me?"

"Can I?!"

I smiled looking at Haruka through the mirror who was smiling and had nodded, "Sure. You can come. I will get a hold of Haruka when I know for sure k?"

"Yeah!!" Hotaru exclaimed, "So...you are the Tsuchi-no-miko?"

"Hai. I am not as powerful as you would think with that title. I am tied with Tsuchi, herself, able to use her powers…hmm. Let's see her elements as I desire, but only to a point. I cannot over use them because not only does drawing on an excess of the elemental powers drain me, but that will also exhaust Tsuchi's life force."

"Life force?"

"Hai. Tsuchi has a life force just like all of us, but hers is a much greater amount. So I have a bit of reign on the elemental abilities. Furthermore, let's say I am near an elemental source hmm such as mizu. For example, the water fountain at the park. I can use the water from the fountain to strengthen my attack or defenses spell without really draining the fountain itself due to Tsuchi will sustain the fountain's water."

"Sugoi!!" Hotaru exclaimed thoroughly amazed having me smile more at her enthusiasm.

We came to a stop as I turned my gaze to see the park I had just mentioned, but I felt uneasy for some reason. We all stepped out of the convertible as I stopped suddenly when they all started walking ahead. Hotaru glanced back looking worried, "Tenshi-san?"

I felt them now. The others similar to that of Haruka and Michiru having a sort of tie to the other elements. I looked to Haruka my smile gone, "What kind of lunch?"

"Hmm…nothing really. I just invited my friends so they could meet you. One I have discovered you have already met. Come on Tenshi. They do not know anything. I have said nothing; only to these two have I and you can trust them just as you have trusted me. Ne?"

I glanced at her uneasily when I felt a hand grip mine as I looked down into understanding lavender eyes. Almost to mature for such a young girl, but then she was Saturn after all. "Onegai?"

I smiled weakly nodding as we headed inside the park. I noticed the fountain still seeing the same detail I remembered as a child with a bit of renovation added to the base. I looked to see few people sitting in the benches with the cherry blossom trees behind them, but no blossoms bloomed now. I was looking forward to spring in that case. I loved the cherry blossoms and one of the only things I missed about Tokyo.

"Haruka-chan!! Michiru-chan!! Hotaru-chan!!"

I glanced up seeing the girl from before running towards us stopping just before she reached the two in front of Hotaru and I bending over to catch her breath.

"Ne Moon-face. No need to be so out of breath at my wonderful arrival." Only causing Usagi to burst into laughter making it harder for her to catch her breath now.

"You wish Har...Haruka-chan." Usagi answered standing up straight grinning as she noticed me, "Koninchi-wa Tenshi-san!"

I smiled slightly, "Koninchi-wa Usagi-san. It is a pleasure to see you again." I stated bowing.

Usagi took my hand running past Haruka and them dragging me along behind her. What was it with me ending up being dragged everywhere lately? She stopped as I was able to come to a stop beside her noticing the four girls who sat around a red and white quilted blanket, "Let me introduce you."

"This is Hino Rei." Usagi said standing behind the raven-haired girl with piercing dark navy-blue eyes. I could already tell just by appearance the element hi matched her to the core. Usagi moved to the one sitting just behind to the right of Rei.

"This is Aino Minako." Sun-golden hair that shimmered in the sun's rays as some was held back by a red bow. Energetic, smiling ocean-blue eyes watching me making me wonder what she controlled since I could sense no element around her.

"This is Mizuno Ami." The girl who sat to the left on the opposite side of Minako had a calming yet knowledgeable aurora about her. Short sky-blue hair that fell around her face falling just below her ears. Sea-green blue eyes behind reading glasses that definitely gave her the look of someone not to be questioned.

"Last but not least this is Kino Makoto." Usagi held her hand out to the girl who sat just in front of Ami. Coco-brown hair tied up into a ponytail with two wisp of hair falling just before either ear over her shoulders. Dark green eyes looked upon me curiously and suspiciously. Usagi then came and stood beside me, "Minna. This is Tenshi. She is a close friend with Haruka."

"Pleasure to meet you." They all said almost completely in unison.

"Now lets eat Mako-chan's wonderful meal!!" Usagi cheered plopping herself just beside Rei who just rolled her eyes. Hotaru and Michiru went to sit on the opposite end as Haruka came to stand beside me. I was not one for groups and I immediately felt tense and out of place among them. Haruka nudge me on the shoulder, "I am here so do not fret and give them a chance."

She went and sat on the other side of Hotaru.

"Tenshi-san. You may sit here if you wish." Ami called out pointing to the spot beside her at one of the corners. "Do not worry. Usagi will not bite even though she looks like she will. She will only bite into the food before her."

Everyone else just laughed as Usagi blushed and pouted dropping her food in the process, "Ammmiiii-chan."

I sat there eating little bits of the food before me, but mostly watched the group around me. The way they interacted with one another and how they all seemed so close…so bonded.

"Are you from Tokyo, Tenshi-san?" Ami asked me noticing now she had been watching me from the corner of her eyes.

"Originally yes I was born here in Tokyo, but after my parents' death when I was about 10 I was moved to North America to live with family on my Father's side. Has been quiet awhile since I have been here…I guess too long almost, but then I really had no wish to return."

"Then why did you? Eh...gomen gomen." Ami quickly stated waving her hands.

"Daijobu. I have something I have to do here and finish and I cannot do it back in the states. There are just memories….things I wish to not recall or be around, but then fate has a way of making sure the opposite factor happens." I answered.

"How long have you been friends with Motoki?" Usagi asked after swallowing a mouth full of food almost amazed she did not choke on it, but by the others expressions they were accustomed to this.

"Since we were kids. He was actually friends with….someone else I knew. We have been friends since then, but after I moved I lost contact after a year or so." I answered going stiff feeling a trimmer run through me noticing Rei also stiffen.

I knew with me being with them put them in a predicament as I turned to Haruka seeing her watching me curiously as I shrugged standing up to dust myself off, "I should go. I enjoyed the luncheon Haruka and arigatou for taking me, demo I need to go do some shopping for school and for the house. Food and other stuff. Gomen for up and leaving, demo shopping usually takes me awhile. Ja ne and again I am pleased to have met all of you." I gave a wave as I turned and walked away, but was suddenly halted as silver-black vines whipped around me at once feeling the thrones pierce my skin all over causing me to cry out as I was lifted off the ground.

"Tenshi!!" Haruka yelled about to run to me, but Michiru's hand upon her wrist stopped her.

"Get out of here Haruka!!" I yelled to only scream out as the vines tightened around me. I lifted my head turning my gaze slightly following the length of the vine to its source. Nearly bringing back up my recent lunch at what my eyes rested upon.

The youma seemed to be a cross between a very badly beaten werewolf with a deteriorated looking snake skin. Hollow yellow-green grimacing eyes watched me while fang like teeth showed through an evil smirk. One arm held the other which seemed to be able to turn into finger like vines of course since I was now trapped within them. I could feel myself growing weaker from the blood lose as well as my energy seemed to be diminishing another effect the youma had it would appear.

"Yo youma! Put her down!!" A voice called, turning my gaze I could see five figures standing below me almost crying out at the height. I hated heights….kami did I hate heights. I could hear words as I opened my eyes once more not realizing I had closed them, "…in the name of the moon I shall punish you!"

"…Sailor Mo…Moon…"I whispered recognizing the way the one senshi stood along with her fellow senshi's. To the right of her Mars and Jupiter and to the left Venus and Mercury, but where were the other…

"Uranus! World Shaking!" Her voice called out as an attack rumbled through the ground coming in contact with the vines that held me, but the vines only tightened instead of loosened as I clamped my mouth shut trying to ignore the intense pain that shot through wanting to give her the most hated glare, "Enough talking! We have to get her down!"

"But your attack didn't do anything! The vines only tightened!" Moon shot back huffing.

"How about we try fire than!" Mars said preparing her own attack, "Mars! Burning Mandela!!" Coming in contact with the vines to only have the same reaction as Uranus's attack this time unable to contain the agonizing pain as I cried out feeling myself weaken more.

I saw a flicker of red as I suddenly felt the vines unwrap me and felt myself falling. 

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Moon's voice called out.

"No!! Don't catch her!" Uranus's voice called out unaware of really anything around me. As if almost in a trance as I felt myself falling into sudden warmth as I felt us touch the ground. My eyes opened looking past the mask into deep stormy-blue eyes. Familiar…stormy blue eyes. "Iie…Endyimon..."

A felt a pulse run through me as the wind suddenly picked up encircling both of us but then suddenly changed as swirls of wind wrapped around me to only throw Tuxedo Kamen far against a tree with a loud crack, "Tuxedo Kamen!!" Moon cried running to him. The others got into a defensive position, but Uranus instantly stepped in front of me.

"Hold on! She is not our enemy!" Uranus yelled at them looking determined.


End file.
